This invention relates to a printer which serves as an output mechanism of a computer, more particularly to a paper cutting device for a printer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional printer has a tractor unit which consists of two paper feed devices (1) disposed on two sides of the printer. As illustrated, each of the paper feed devices (1) includes a base (10) with a paper running surface (11), an endless circulating belt (12), and a pivotally mounted paper feed cover (13). The circulating belt (12) has a plurality of teeth 121 provided on the outer surface thereof which can engage with the paper feed holes in the paper feed strip of the foldable computer form paper to be printed. After a computer form paper is printed and is removed from the printer, it is necessary to separate manually the paper feed strips from the remaining portions of the computer form paper. This removing process is time-consuming.